


Meet the Hunters

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Found Family, I can write all the absurd found family I want, I just know its better than Carry On, Look if they can release THAT horseshit, M/M, i have no idea what this fic even is, somewhat crack treated somewhat serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: They can't make this shit up
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Meet the Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the post-Carry On fix-it that makes this canon-compliant, check out Hopeless and Deserving. If not, you can just pretend the series ended at Inherit the Earth. This fic honestly isn’t serious enough to warrant further reading, but I am really happy with how those two turned out :)

With Chuck out of play, the number of world-ending situations they found themselves in plummeted to around zero. With the world no longer in constant peril, Dean and Cas retired and moved a couple hours outside of Lebanon. They bought a little cabin on a lake, and Dean opened an auto shop in the nearby town, while Cas… well, Cas mostly kept bees and tended to his garden, selling whatever they couldn’t use themselves.

When the world did, once again, find itself in need of saving, it wasn’t Sam and Dean’s problem anymore.

But it was an all-hands-on-deck sort of situation, and, well, they had more experience than anyone.

There was a loud banging at the bunker door, signaling a new arrival. The sound brought the gentle roar of hunters chattering to a halt.

“I got it,” Dean said, slamming the book in front of him closed. His vision was starting to blur anyway. He climbed the stairs and wrenched open the door, revealing one Aaron Bass on the other side. Dean smiled and stepped aside to let him in. “Glad you could make it.”

“Sounded pretty serious,” Aaron said. He looked around the bunker as he stepped inside. “You guys live here?” he asked, in almost the same awe everyone else had upon their first visit.

“Used to,” Dean said. “Now it’s just a waystation and lore house for the hunter family. Sammy can get you a key later. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the family.” Dean led him back down the stairs and through to the main library. “This is Cesar and his husband Jesse; they’re retired too, but they dropped by to help out.”

Aaron shook their hands, exchanging general pleasantries.

“This is Jody; she’s kind of like our second mom,” Dean said, moving down the line.

Jody rose from her chair to hug Aaron. “I’m kind of like everyone’s mom,” she said.

“Jules, she’s from an alternate universe, and Donatello, he’s a prophet,” Dean continued on.

“Not technically a prophet anymore,” Donny corrected. “But I can still read the mumbo-jumbo.” He reached into his bucket of fried chicken, only to find that it was, tragically, empty.

“He also technically doesn’t have a soul, which makes the reading of said mumbo-jumbo a little dangerous. He’s always a little squirrely, but if he starts to seem homicidal, restrain him.”

“That’s a normal thing?” Aaron asked.

“Yup!” Donatello said, giving Aaron a particularly wacky smile.

“This is Claire, she’s…” Dean paused, struggling to find a concise description. “Family,” was the word he eventually settled on.

“What he means to say, is my parental situation is too complicated to cover at introduction,” she said, rising from her chair.

“I won’t even pretend to understand what that might mean,” Aaron said.

Claire sighed. “He’s sort of like my dad, but not. Jody mostly raised me. My real parents are dead, but the angel that got my dad killed is still running around with his face on. Its fine though, because he’s kind of my dad too,” she said quickly, as though the story was one she’d had to tell many times before.

“Yeah, that clears everything up.”

“So, who are you?” she asked.

“Aaron Bass, Judah Initiative. Sorta,” he said with a slight roll of his eyes. She raised her brow, predictably unfamiliar with the mostly defunct organization.

“He hunts Nazi monsters,” Dean supplied.

“Ah,” she said. “Admirable. Anyone want a beer?” she asked, earning a handful of ayes from the room, and a pleading ‘yes’ from Aaron. She nodded and started toward the kitchen, smiling at Cas as she passed him reentering the room.

“You remember my brother, Sam, of course; this is his fiancé, Eileen,” he said, patting Eileen’s shoulder to get her attention. He quickly signed out his name to her.

“Nice to meet you,” she said.

“Ah, this is Castiel,” Dean said, holding out his arm as he approached them. “My husband. He’s an angel.” He wrapped an arm lazily around Cas’ waist.

“He means that literally, not figuratively,” Cas said, leaning forward slightly, as if letting Aaron in on a secret.

“It’s a little of both,” Dean corrected. “What’s up, babe?”

“Hem hem,” Rowena interrupted, before Cas could speak, making a show of clearing her throat. “Don’t _I_ get an introduction?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Last, but certainly not least, is Rowena. The queen of Hell. I’m pretty sure she’s sleeping with these two,” he said, jerking his thumb toward Sam and Eileen.

“ _Dude_ ,” Sam scolded.

“What, there’s nothing wrong with it; you’re all consenting adults. And it’s not like I can judge, I had an orgy with the king of Hell.”

Cas rolled his eyes dramatically as Aaron just stared blankly at them all.

“You slept with Satan?” he asked, when he finally found the ability to form words.

Dean looked at him like he’d grown a third head. “What? _No_. He’s a total douchebag. Ro did have sex with his brother though.”

“I’m very confused,” Aaron said.

“He’s referring to my son, Fergus,” Rowena explained. “He was the king before I took over. They had a _fling_ a few years back.”

“And in my defense, I was a demon at the time. Debauchery is part of the package.” He turned his attention back to Cas, now that instructions were completed. “What’s up?” he asked again.

“Charlie called,” Cas said. “She says something… _weird_ is happening.”

“Everything that’s ever happened to us is weird, you’re gonna have to be a little more descriptive.”

“She’s remembering things that never happened to her. Things that happened to _our_ Charlie.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Aaron asked before he could stop himself.

Cas turned to him. “She’s from another universe,” he said. “Our Charlie died several years ago.”

“ _What are you people_?” Aaron asked incredulously.

“You’ll get used to it,” Claire said, pressing a bottle of beer into his hand.

“Yeah, this isn’t going to be strong enough,” he said, sinking down into a nearby chair before chugging down half the bottle. “So, angels, demons, prophets, the king and queen of hell… do you also happen to know god, because that seems like it would solve a lot of your current problems.”

“Yes, actually,” Cas said, smiling proudly.

“He’s our son,” Dean said. “Sort of. But after all the shit that happened with the old god, he swore off ‘interfering with earthly affairs.’”

“Its inconvenient, but it is better that way,” Sam said.

Dean turned his attention to Cas once more. “Get ahold of Bobby, and any other Apocalypse World hunters you can. See if it’s an isolated incident.” He clapped his hands together, garnering the attention of all the hunters in the room. “Alright, more weird shit is happening, anybody got anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, does anyone want domestic life Dean & Cas fics? I’ve never written a beekeeper!Cas/Mechanic!Dean AU (though, this wouldn’t technically be an AU), so I’m not really sure where to begin, but I feel like I want to do something. Thoughts? Suggestions? Requests?


End file.
